Suprise Ed
by catwwomen47
Summary: Ed's in for a big suprise when he volenters to check out an abandened pier with one huge spooky wear house toss in a crazy organization trying to do something unimaginable a moody midget mix it together and you get a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist the only thing that's mine is this plot and the crazy organization hope you like the story tata for now XD.

Ed sighed as he entered the "meeting room" a.k.a. A lunch table in the lunch room. He looked through the crowed to find his unit. Unfortunately the lunch room was crowded with tall people and Ed was carried off in a wave of people trying to find a spot.Forget thisBefore Ed could even clap his hands someone pulled on his coat witch made him fall backwards right into the infamous Flame Alchemist. Ed glared at Mustang. I had it under control. "Yeah right shorty." Ed flared he was fixing to say some pretty mean things but froze at the safety click of Riza's ominous gun. "Good evening sir. Your late." But it's not my fault. "Oh on the contrary your shortness is what made you late. "Ed still at gun point just glared and twitched. Before Riza could say another word Ed sat down cursing at a certain colonel. "Now that we have FullMetal we can start now." Everyone at the table but Ed put on their "meeting masks" on. Ed tuned out the general his eyes on the general and his mind on how many different ways he could pound the living daylights out of Mustang. Ed saw Sheska waving at him so he waved back only to hear Mustang say " Thanks for volunteering to check out the pier." I WHAT? "You should have been paying more attention well anyways you need to check out pier 28." Why would I need to check out a crummy old pier?"1. Because it's your job.2. You volunteered .3.If you don't I will court marital you. Ed glared daggers at the man. What do I need to look for? "Anything suspicious." That helps Ed replied sarcastically. "Back up will be there a hour after you get there." Why tin the world would I need back up?. "Because things are always complicated when your involved .Ed was fixing to argue but the bell rang and the sea of military dogs swept Ed off his seat and out the door leaving behind a smirking Roy Mustang and into the hall.

I know I know it isn't much but it gets funnier later. I am currently writing this story in a journal I didn't check if I had any mistakes wit stuff but please bare with me I write it as I go along cause the story just came to me and if you flame me I could really care less I will take the insults and turn them into complements I will be updating once a week tell your friends about my story if you like it bye bye for now Catwwoman47.


	2. Authers Note

-1As much as this hurts me to say someone from my 5th period class took my journal so I won't be writing until I find it. Hang in there cause when I get it I will write 3 chapters as an apology for putting it off. Hope I can get it back by Monday yours truly Catwwoman47

P.S. Thank you my 3 wonderful reviewers: YonderTiger hyperRem and Yamiyugikun


	3. Chapter 2

-1Hey their sorry I haven't updated I was so pissed about my journal that I just didn't have the heart to write some more, but thanks to a couple of friends I got off my butt and started to write some more. I'll try and update regularly here's the next chappy enjoy.

"Damn it I really hate Colonel shit making me scoop out this stupid warehouse on this stupid dock at like what midnight I could be sleeping but noooooo I've gattta go and check out a stupid warehouse." grumbled a very frustrated Ed. The blonde made his way to the final warehouse almost tripping over rope cause of lack of light.

Ed looked up at the huge doors and tried to open it but it was locked their for putting Ed in an even worse mood cause he had to go crawl through a dirty vent that's probably full of spiders and mice. "When I get my hands on Mustang I'm going to wring is stupid thin neck." Ed went to the side of the warehouse and climbed into the vent and it irked Ed even more to realize that the vent was the same size as the one from lab 5 and it was very rusty cause of lack of care.

Ed almost reached a vent were he could get out of but with Ed's luck he fell trough the vent and landed right in the middle of a room with 6 to 7 people in their. "Owwwwww." That's going to bruise tomorrow. While Ed got up while rubbing his butt he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room. "INTRUDER!! GRAB HIM!" talk about stating the obvious Ed rolled his eyes as they came after him.

Since Ed was really getting into the fight he didn't notice that they were backing away and forming a circle around him. "What had enough?" Ed grinned as he got ready to pounce and kick even more butt. "Nope. You're going to be our new test subject." said a guy whole looked like he could really use a bath. Ed raised an eyebrow then looked down. This just isn't my day today is it? and before Ed could move the area was activated and Ed's world blacked out. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SEAN CHANGEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it an hours past and Fullmetal hasn't come out let's go." As Roy said this he signaled the men to take their positions and surge the place and make sure no one leaves. Roy snapped his fingers and burned down the door and marched in with soldiers running in from behind him and soon the alarms starting to go off. Roy and his group made it to this one room were a crowed of people were gathered some looked like they had the crape beaten out of them. Their was an electrical charge like feel in the air signaling that a transmutation just happened just a few seconds ago. Before the poor saps could even launce an attack Roy snapped his fingers and set them all aflame. His crew surged and started to drag the men out that's when Roy finally noticed a small figure in the middle of a transmutation circle. Then he noticed to automail limbs next to the person. Roy walked over and bent down to see the face of the person and what he saw shocked him. "Colonel Mustang we've captured all of the alchemists and we've cleaned the place out." Roy nodded his head "Take them away and write me a report on your findings and give the research to Maes Hughes from the investigation Department." The soldier saluted and scampered away to do as he was told. Mean while Roy picked the person up and walked out to were his car was parked and got in and told Havoc to go to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible.


End file.
